


And a Dog Makes Three

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Harry adopts a dog, M/M, Odin the dog - Freeform, Tattooed Harry, bathtub shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Anybody that doesn’t know what soap tastes like, never washed a dog.~ Franklin P. Jones
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	And a Dog Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanthippe74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippe74/gifts).



> As soon as I read this prompt, I instantly fell in love! I just hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this awesome fest!


End file.
